A Knight for Uranus
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: According to legend, a Silver Millennium princess was loved and protected by a knight, one destined only for her. So they should also have one they're destined for in the present time, ne? And so this seems to be coming true for everyone... except Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Sailor Moon? Ha! I didn't think   
so... Yes, this is just a fanfic. The original characters and story   
all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new   
characters inserted by yours truly.  
  
Rating/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13 for Haruka/Michiru   
references. Nothing big, but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. If   
the idea of Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you   
probably won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day.  
  
So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of the girls   
should also have a person they are destined for in the present time.   
As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems to be coming   
true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 1  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon as Haruka and Michiru walked through the   
city park. Butterflies danced from one plant to another, pausing only   
a moment to flash their brilliantly colored wings to passers-by. The   
sweet aroma of budding apple blossoms filled the air. Michiru clung   
tightly to Haruka's arm. Haruka glanced down at her skeptically as   
Michiru gently laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"MUST you do that?" Haruka mumbled. Michiru looked up, disappointment   
hanging in her aquamarine eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Haruka sighed. Michiru knew perfectly well   
what was wrong.  
  
"You're calling attention to us again," she mumbled.  
  
"Am I?" Michiru asked, tightening her grip all the more. Frustrated,   
Haruka pulled her arm out of Michiru's grasp.  
  
"Yes, and you can stop it now," she said firmly, and probably more   
loudly than was necessary. A few people turned around to glance at   
her.  
  
"Who's calling attention to us now?" Michiru laughed. Haruka sighed   
and glanced down at her wristwatch. It was 4:30.  
  
"We'd better get going," she told Michiru. "Don't forget we promised   
the kittens we'd grace them with our presence at their study group   
today." Michiru nodded.   
  
"You're right. Let's get going."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Guess what! Guess what!" Usagi ran screaming like a small child at a   
toy store into the room where her friends sat studying.  
  
"What is it, buns-hair?" Rei asked, looking up skeptically from her   
textbook. They may have passed the high school exams, but that still   
didn't mean that studying wasn't important.   
  
"Today is the day!" Usagi announced happily. "My two year anniversary   
with Mamoru!"  
  
"Two years?" Rei asked. She thought for a moment, counting the months   
out on her fingers. "Wow... to think all that time, and Mamoru still   
hasn't gotten tired of you."  
  
"What's THAT mean?" Usagi wanted to know.  
  
Ami sighed. "Has it been two years already? My how time flies..." She   
looked dreamily off into distance. Perplexed, Rei reached her hand   
over in front of Ami's face and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Hello? Ami?" she asked. Ami shook her head.   
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry..." she said, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "I   
was just thinking..."  
  
"About Greg?" Rei finished. Ami's face went from pink to red, and   
Usagi cocked her head, wondering what the reaction could mean.  
  
"What's going on with Greg, Ami?" she asked.   
  
"Didn't you hear?" Rei asked. "Greg has moved back here! He's   
transferred into our high school, and he and Ami are in the same   
class." Usagi glanced over at her scarlet-faced friend.   
  
"Really?" she asked. "That's so wonderful, Ami! Congrats!"  
  
"That's not all," said Rei, holding up her pointer finger like a TV   
announcer. "Ami and Greg are also going out tonight to celebrate."   
Usagi's eyes widened as she listened to Rei's words and kept her eyes   
locked on Ami's face.   
  
"Is that true?" she asked.   
  
"Well, yes..." Ami answered hesitantly. "I mean, it's not a big deal   
or anything. We're nothing like you and Mamoru." Usagi beamed and   
grasped her arms together.   
  
"No one's like me and Mamoru," she said. Just then, there was a light   
tapping on the door and Chad entered the room, walking directly over   
to Rei.  
  
"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, stepping up behind her and   
massaging her shoulders.   
  
"I suppose so," Rei answered. She glanced over at Usagi, who was   
eyeing her mischievously.  
  
"What's tonight, Chad?" she asked. To that, Chad beamed.  
  
"The celebration of three wonderful months Rei and I have spent   
together," he announced proudly. "I'm taking Rei out to Satoshi's   
Sushi House for a special dinner." Rei blushed. Talk about time   
flying. Had it really been three months since Chad first asked her to   
be his girlfriend? Since she accepted? Rei at first had not told   
anyone about it. She worried Usagi would tease her. Rei had always   
pushed Chad aside, why let the feelings suddenly show? But as Rei   
observed, her relationship with Chad was last on Usagi's mind.  
  
"Sushi House!?" Usagi exclaimed. "You said you're going to Satoshi's   
Sushi House?"  
  
Chad stared at her. "Um, yes we are. Something wrong?"  
  
"Something wrong?" Serena pouted. "That's where Mamoru and I are   
going tonight." She let out a tragic sigh. "I was hoping to spend a   
romantic evening alone, just the two of us together."  
  
"There's nothing the matter with it," Ami said. "We can all go and   
enjoy ourselves. After all..." she reached into her purse and pulled   
out a reservation ticket, holding it out for everyone to see. "That's   
where Greg and I are going tonight." A sweatdrop formed on the back   
of Usagi's head. But before she had a chance to respond, there was   
another knock at the door.   
  
As Usagi got up to answer it, Chad kissed Rei on the cheek. "I've got   
to go and finish my work now," he said. "But I'll see tonight you,   
okay?" Rei nodded, and Chad left just as Usagi slid open the door.   
Makoto and Minako stood in the doorway, Makoto giving a peace sign   
and Minako with a small broad as a canyon.   
  
"Hello there, Usagi!" she said in a singsong voice. "How are you on   
this marvelous day?"  
  
"Fine," Usagi answered, letting the girls in. They both sat down at   
the table next to Rei and Ami.  
  
"What's up, Minako?" Rei asked. "You're so happy. Did you win the   
lottery or something?" Minako shook her head.   
  
"Nope. Better!" she said. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to   
finish, and Minako paused just a moment to enjoy the   
suspense. "Okay," she said. "Get this – Jamie and I are going out!"  
  
"Jamie?" Usagi asked. "The boy on your old volleyball team? But I   
thought he had a girlfriend."  
  
"HAD is the keyword, Usagi," Minako said. "They broke up a few weeks   
ago. And today, Jamie asked me if I was interested, and I said yes!"   
Minako was bouncing up and down with every word she spoke. "He should   
have known he could not resist the goddess of love!" she called out   
triumphantly.   
  
"Hey, goddess of love!" Makoto teased. "Don't brag so much. You're   
not the only one who has a new romance blooming in her life."   
Everyone stared at Makoto.   
  
"You?" Rei asked.   
  
"Well, nothing's official yet," she said, playing anxiously with her   
fingers. "But Ken's back in town this week, and he wanted to know if   
I could go out and do something."  
  
"Oh, that's so cute!" Minako squealed. "Do you know what you're going   
to do?" Makoto just shrugged in response to Minako's question.  
  
"I... don't know exactly. This was a kind of a last second thing. I   
guess we'll just get together and my apartment and I'll make some   
dinner or something."  
  
"Oh no," Minako said, her face falling. "You two haven't seen each   
other for so long, Makoto! You should do something special."  
  
"Like what?" Makoto asked. Usagi looked innocently around the room.   
She had a suggestion, but was hoping it would not be made.   
  
"I know!" said Ami, snapping her fingers. "Rei, Usagi, and I are   
going out tonight for dinner. Why don't you and Minako come with us?"   
Usagi fell chibi-style down on the floor. So much for her romantic   
evening alone. Rei just shrugged off Usagi's childish reaction and   
turned her attention to Makoto and Minako.   
  
"I think that would be a great idea," she said. Makoto pondered over   
the possibility.  
  
"Sounds good," she said. "But do you think we can still get   
reservations?"   
  
Ami nodded. "If you hurry, I don't see why not."  
  
Usagi sat back up, rubbing her head. "Well," she said. "I guess all   
of you will have the honor of watching a true couple tonight. If   
you're nice, I'll give you some tips."  
  
"Hey, you're not the only couple now," Makoto pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that's right," she said. She began counting the pairs   
on her fingers. "Let's see, there's me and Mamoru, Rei and Chad, Ami   
and Greg, Makoto and Ken, Minako and Jamie..."  
  
"Haruka and Michiru," Minako finished. Everyone turned around and   
stared at her. The room had fallen suddenly quiet.  
  
"Well..." said Makoto, sweatdropping. "I guess it wouldn't be fair   
not to call them a couple, would it?"  
  
"Maybe," said Rei. "But I still don't know about those two. I mean,   
they ARE two girls after all."  
  
"Before we start jumping to conclusions," said Ami. "Did either of   
them actually say they were dating each other?"  
  
"Come on, it's kinda obvious," said Usagi. "I mean, they did enter   
the true affection contest at the park, remember?"  
  
"But then they dropped out because they entered as a joke," Makoto   
reminded her. "Haruka said, 'We weren't taking this seriously to   
begin with, and it looks like at this rate we'd win. True love is   
what needs to win!" Makoto lowered her voice to try and sound more   
like Haruka when she imitated her, but it didn't turn out as well as   
she had hoped.   
  
"Since when do you memorize Haruka's speeches?" Usagi wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe..." Minako speculated. "Haruka was too shy to admit her love   
for Michiru in front of everyone and that's why she dropped out." Ami   
sweatdropped.   
  
"Now you ARE jumping to conclusions," she said. "If you want to know   
so bad, why don't you ask them yourselves?"  
  
"No way!" Usagi squealed. "We can't ask Haruka and Michiru something   
like that!"  
  
"Ask us something like what?" The five girls turned around to see   
Haruka standing in the doorway, with Michiru at her side. Though the   
scene explained itself, the aqua-haired girl took no notice of   
Usagi's exclamation or the girls' embarrassed looks. But with a   
cheerful smile, she walked into the room and took a seat next to Rei.   
Haruka followed her.   
  
"So how is the studying going for today?" Michiru asked.   
  
"Oh, fine. Fine. It's going fine," the girls all answered   
simultaneously, nodding their heads and sticking their faces into   
whatever textbook was right in front of them. Michiru smiled at their   
childishness, but the awkward silence in the room couldn't help but   
make her feel out of place. Perhaps she and Haruka should not have   
come today.   
  
At that moment, Usagi's familiar black cat walked into the room   
through the ajar door, her white mate behind her.  
  
"Hi Luna! Hi Artemis!" said Usagi enthusiastically, hoping it would   
stir some conversation.   
  
"Hello, Usagi," Luna answered. How's the studying going?"   
  
"Good," everyone except Michiru and Haruka answered in unison.   
Michiru giggled.   
  
"It seems they're working on their verbal synchronization for today,"   
she said. Haruka nodded.  
  
"It looks that way. So Rei," she said, turning to the girl at her   
side. "I hear you and Chad finally started dating. Is that right?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Rei answered nervously. "Three months now." She tried to   
answer in as few words as possible as she thought of a way to steer   
the conversation away from its romantic context. It was bad enough   
she and the girls had been talking about Haruka and Michiru behind   
their backs. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass them in   
front of everyone. Of course, Usagi did not take the hint.   
  
"It's been two years for me and Mamoru," she said proudly. "We're   
going out tonight too. Oh..." she stopped, only realizing her mistake   
after she made it.  
  
"Ah, young love," Luna sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Artemis   
nodded in agreement.   
  
"It reminds me of all those happy times we spent on the moon during   
Silver Millennium." He turned to the girls. "You girls each had your   
own knight of your planet. One sworn to guard and protect you. It's   
funny... though you were never given in marriage to anyone, each of   
you girls seemed to fall more in love with your protectors each day.   
It was so beautiful." Artemis' eyes were dancing with stars as he   
told the passionate story.   
  
"Hey Ami!" Minako said suddenly. "Do you think you can help me with   
this math problem? I can never figure this kind of problem out." She   
held the book over for Ami to see. With any luck, the conversation   
would drop there.   
  
"Tell me Luna," said Haruka quietly, her eyes were shadowed by her   
long bangs. "Did all the senshi have a knight that protected them?   
That they fell in love with?"  
  
"I..." Luna hesitated. "I don't know anything about the princesses of   
the outer solar systems. The four of you... were always soaked in   
mystery to us. Solitary soldiers, each guarding our kingdom from her   
own planet. What you family was like, your kingdom, all of it was   
known in detail only to Queen Serenity."  
  
"I see," Uranus answered quietly. She stood up, taking Michiru's   
hand. "I think Michiru and I should get going. You girls have your   
dates tonight and all."  
  
"You and Michiru can come too," Minako offered.   
  
"No thanks," Haruka answered and walked out the door with Michiru   
behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Sailor Moon? Ha! I didn't think   
so... Yes, this is just a fanfic. The original characters and story   
all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new   
characters inserted by yours truly.  
  
Rating/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13 for Haruka/Michiru   
references. Nothing big, but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. If   
the idea of Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you   
probably won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day.  
  
So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of the girls   
should also have a person they are destined for in the present time.   
As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems to be coming   
true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 2  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
It was later that night when Haruka and Michiru were back at their   
apartment. Michiru had just stepped out of the shower; her hair still   
wet and glistening like ocean waves. Rubbing a towel against her   
hair, she stepped into the main room, where Haruka sat on the couch.   
Her jacket and tie hung over a chair a few feet away. She sat cross-  
legged, staring blankly through the window, as if lost in a dream.   
Michiru sat down next to her quietly. Haruka noticed Michiru's   
presence, but did not respond.  
  
"Haruka, did I upset you? At the park today?" Michiru asked quietly.   
Haruka continued to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Not upset, no."  
  
"Annoy, perhaps?" Michiru insisted. Haruka finally turned to look   
into her companion's eyes.  
  
"Perhaps," she said. Then she sighed. She could not just leave   
Michiru sitting there begging silently for forgiveness. She was the   
one person Haruka felt close to. The one who had seen her through   
everything, who understood her and accepted her for who she was. No,   
it was best to make amends.  
  
"No one will ever take your place in my life. You know that," Haruka   
began. "It's just... when you begin to display me as your boyfriend   
when we're in public..."   
  
At this Michiru hung her head in slight guilt. "I apologize," she   
said quietly. "I suppose it's just always been... Beautiful young   
women are expected to have beautiful young men at the their side. And   
as everyone always assumed you to be the man at mine, well, it just   
only seemed natural for us to appear as a couple..."  
  
"I understand," Haruka said, cutting of the last few syllables of   
Michiru's words. "But when we put on this façade, it's as if we're   
mocking love."  
  
"I know how you feel about love," Michiru said quietly. To that,   
Haruka smiled broadly.  
  
"Love is," she began. "Love is that rare occurrence, that sacred   
connection between a man and a woman. When you find the one, the one   
you know you're meant to be with, and your heart trembles within you,   
your soul melts, and you know this is what you've been searching   
for..."  
  
"Haruka, have you been reading romance novels again?" Michiru teased.   
Haruka tried to make herself laugh along with Michiru.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that love has always been a fleeting thing for   
me. A dream just out of my grasp. I see buns-hair and all her friends   
in their happy relationships, and I wonder if I somehow got left   
behind."   
  
"You could have that kind of relationship if you wanted," said   
Michiru quietly. "You're an attractive young woman, Haruka..."  
  
"Except that the only ones I seem to attract are girls," Haruka   
interrupted. "I know what men think of me. I'm an object of mockery,   
not love." She sighed. "So I guess... I will just have to be   
satisfied with being alone." Michiru took Haruka's hand.  
  
"You know you'll always have me," she said gently. Haruka smiled and   
placed her hand delicately on top of Michiru's.  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were all enjoying a   
relaxing evening at the restaurant. Usagi was contentedly relaxing her   
head on Mamoru's shoulder, while Chad and Rei had gone outside for   
some fresh air. Ami and Greg sat discussing what sounded like physics,   
but their vocabulary made it difficult to tell. Minako was giggling   
profusely as she spoon-fed Jamie from her plate. But Makoto was...   
somewhat distracted.   
  
"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Usagi wanted to know, pointing to   
one of the sweets on Makoto's dessert plate.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no. Help yourself."   
  
Usagi smiled and wasted no time in doing just that. While meanwhile,   
Makoto sat and continued staring blankly into space.   
  
"Are you alright?" Ami asked her. Makoto jumped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you've been kinda spaced out since we got here," commented Minako.   
Makoto shrugged off their concern.   
  
"I guess... I just feel bad about what we said to Haruka, that's all. I   
wonder if... we somehow hurt her feelings."  
  
"We didn't really say anything," said Minako, focusing her attention back   
to Jamie. "I think Haruka's fine. You should relax and enjoy yourself."  
  
"I guess..." Makoto sighed, looking over at the young man next her.   
"I'm so sorry, Ken," she said. "Here we are, not having seen each other   
in such a long time, and all I'm talking about is Haruka." Ken put a   
reassuring hand on Makoto's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "I think it's good you're concerned about   
your friend. To be honest, that's a trait I always admired in you."  
  
"R-really?" Makoto asked, suddenly turning bright pink. Ken nodded and   
stood up, holding out his hand towards her.   
  
"But what I don't like is seeing a pretty face like yours fretting so much.   
Come on, let's go outside with Rei and Chad." Makoto couldn't help but smile   
as she allowed Ken to take her hand and lead her outside. It was a beautiful   
evening, warm and peaceful. Makoto took in a deep breath and exhaled as   
slowly as she could. Maybe Minako was right. She should enjoy the evening.   
Haruka would be fine. At least, she hoped so.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day Haruka and Michiru walked to school together. Usually   
Haruka drove, but since it wasn't very far, and it was a nice day   
anyway, Michiru insisted that they get some exercise. It was all   
right. Haruka enjoyed walking and taking in the scenery now and then.   
She turned her head slowly from one side to the other as they walked,   
gazing at the world around them. The clover was just starting to grow   
in patches along the sidewalk, and a couple bees were busy about   
their work. Across the street, a bus stopped by to pick up passengers   
on their way into the workforce. As they approached the schoolyard,   
Haruka saw a young man stood talking to his friend. Though her eyes   
had been wandering, for some reason, they seemed to follow him as   
they walked past. She watched as strands of his thick brown hair   
waved in the wind, occasionally brushing against his deep hazel eyes.   
Michiru stopped in front of her, but she did not seemed to notice.   
She merely slowed her pace alongside Michiru and continued to lock   
her gaze over her shoulder. Suddenly, Haruka felt Michiru's elbow jab   
into her side.  
  
"Haruka Tenou," she said with an almost taunting tone.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked innocently, hoping that Michiru would not notice   
her sudden change in emotion.  
  
"I thought you didn't like men," Michiru answered, seeing right   
though Haruka as usual. Taken by surprise, Haruka decided to continue   
in her casual tone.  
  
"I don't," she replied simply, shrugging her shoulders and looking   
forward, hoping it would signal Michiru to follow her down the   
sidewalk.  
  
"I think you like that one," said Michiru, ignoring the gesture and   
directing Haruka's attention back in the opposite direction. Haruka   
scoffed. Michiru was disappointed, but she decided to take a   
different approach.  
  
"Oh, then you won't mind if I go over there and talk to him?" Michiru   
said, smiling as she started to walk in the young man's direction.  
  
"Yes, I would mind!" Haruka answered very abruptly, as if the   
intensity of her voice would stop Michiru in her tracks. Michiru did   
stop, peering over her shoulder with a flirtatious look in her eye.  
  
"Why not?" she asked slyly. "If you're not interested, then he's up   
for the taking, right?"  
  
"Michiru, he's not a chess piece," Haruka retorted as she felt her   
face turning a bright red. Michiru quickly gave up her little game   
and turned to face Haruka as her companion once again.  
  
"Go ahead and introduce yourself," she said encouragingly. "You might   
find out you have a lot in common." Haruka shrugged her shoulders   
again.  
  
"I doubt that," she said, but to satisfy both Michiru and herself,   
she proceeded to walk forward. The young man was still busily locked   
in his conversation. Haruka laughed to herself. Was he so naïve that   
he hadn't noticed the conversation behind him? Apparently so. Haruka   
approached just in time to hear a casual, "Okay, see you tomorrow!"   
as the two friends parted ways. Now there was no one in the   
schoolyard but him and herself.  
  
"Oh hi!" he said, turning around, apparently just noticing Haruka's   
presence. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. My name's Taylor.   
What's yours?" Taylor extended a hand of friendship, which Haruka   
accepted warmly.  
  
"Haruka," she replied. "Haruka Tenou."  
  
"Oh... Haruka Tenou," he said, letting the syllables slowly roll off   
his tongue. Haruka was suddenly embarrassed. Why was he pondering   
over her name that way? "I know you," Taylor said suddenly. "You're   
the one who beat Katsutoshi Yamada in the last motorcross race,   
aren't you?"  
  
"Y-yes," Haruka stuttered, although she didn't know why she was doing   
so. Taylor turned to look into the cloudless blue sky.  
  
"That must be totally amazing," he continued. "I've always wanted to   
race, but I just never got started, I guess."  
  
"There's not much to it," Haruka blurted out. She couldn't believe   
how her words were fumbling out of her mouth. Normally, she was cool   
and calm and the subject of many's admiration, but now she just   
couldn't seem to collect herself. The next thing she said shocked her   
even more. "I'm going to be in a race this Friday, if you want to   
come." Haruka wanted to kick herself.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to," said Taylor. "I haven't gone to a race in a long   
time. What number are you? I'll cheer for you." Haruka laughed.  
  
"Seventeen, but you don't need to know my number to find me. I'm the   
only girl on the track." Taylor smiled.  
  
"Then, I'll need to cheer extra loud," he said, and gave her hand a   
small slap. With that, he picked up his schoolbag and walked full of   
energy down the street. Haruka watched him go. A strange feeling had   
somehow overtaken her during the conversation, and she couldn't   
explain the logic behind any of her actions. Soon, she felt Michiru   
jabbing her side again.  
  
"You were friendly with him, weren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Haruka answered, almost insulted. "He wanted   
to see the race, so I invited him. Big deal." Michiru shrugged her   
shoulders in a sort of sly whatever-you-say manner and continued down   
the sidewalk. Haruka was careful to stay a step behind her until they   
arrived at school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Sailor Moon? Ha! I didn't think   
so... Yes, this is just a fanfic. The original characters and story   
all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new   
characters inserted by yours truly.  
  
Rating/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13 for Haruka/Michiru   
references. Nothing big, but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. If   
the idea of Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you   
probably won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day.  
  
So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of the girls   
should also have a person they are destined for in the present time.   
As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems to be coming   
true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
  
-------------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 3  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
The week seemed to pass far more quickly than Haruka had expected.   
The meeting a few days before may have been the first time she saw   
Taylor, but it certainly wasn't the last. She found that they   
encountered each other several times during the day, although she   
didn't seem to take notice of it before. They were right across the   
hall from each other when Haruka had English, and they were even in   
the same mathematics class. It was strange, Haruka noticed. Something   
about him made her tense up when he came near, but not as if he   
scared her. It was as if she suddenly wanted to behave in a just-so   
manner. Could it be to impress him, or perhaps even attract him? No,   
that was nonsense. In either case, what would he see in her? Haruka   
didn't have the long-flowing hair, delicate eyelashes, or elegant   
clothing that men usually found attracting, which was all very   
shallow when Haruka stopped to think about it. So that settled that.   
She would simply ignore those "feelings" about Taylor and push on   
with her studies... and her racing.   
  
Friday's competition was indeed grueling. Usagi and her friends were   
unable to show, but at least Michiru and Taylor were there. Haruka   
could not remember a day when Michiru wasn't there at the sidelines   
cheering her on as she raced across the finish line. Today was no   
exception. Except, of course, that Taylor was there as well. In the   
end, Haruka won her first place. She brought her bike to stop just   
across the finish line and removed her helmet, tired but proud of her   
accomplishment. As was common courtesy, Haruka's opponent came up to   
shake her hand. Haruka knew this man very well. Katsutoshi Yamada.   
They had raced together often and were usually the only competition   
on the course.   
  
"You drove aggressively today," he commented. "Almost as if there was   
someone watching you so you just had to win it for them." Haruka   
gasped. Was even her racing being affected by Taylor so obviously?   
She quickly drove the thought from her mind.   
  
"Not at all," she replied to Katsutoshi. I drove just the same as I   
always do."   
  
"Suit yourself," he answered and headed back to his crew. Meanwhile   
Michiru and Taylor came to congratulate Haruka on her win. There was   
a bouquet of white carnations in Taylor's hand.   
  
"Great job!" said Michiru. She glanced towards Taylor, who held out   
the flowers.   
  
"Congrats," he said. "It was an awesome race." Haruka could feel her   
face turning bright pink as she accepted the gift. Why had he done   
that? It was only one race and not even a championship. What did it   
mean?   
  
"Why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate?" Michiru suggested. "The   
three of us?" Haruka nodded. Three was good.   
  
The restaurant of choice was one of Haruka's favorites. It was a   
small but rather nice little restaurant near the park. The type of   
place that you didn't need to change into your Sunday best for, but   
you could show up and not have a greasy plate of cheese show up as   
the main course. When they arrived, a tall skinny waiter directed the   
three of them to a table that sat snugly in the corner of the   
building. Michiru quickly sat herself on one end of the table, not   
moving over when Haruka came near. Haruka cleared her throat and   
filed into the opposite side. Taylor sat himself next to her. No   
sooner had they order their drinks, Michiru stood up again.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm going to use the ladies room," she announced,   
smiling. Haruka scowled. Michiru was leaving her alone with Taylor on   
purpose and she knew it. For what seemed like an excruciatingly long   
time, there was silence. Haruka did everything in her power to avoid   
eye contact with Taylor, including such exciting activities as   
inspecting her nails and staring blankly at the restaurant table.   
Finally, Taylor spoke.   
  
"You did a great job today. I mean it, I've never seen a race like   
that before." Haruka shrugged off the compliment.   
  
"I try," she said. "Although it seems no matter how many times I win,   
I still have all the bets against me." Taylor nodded.   
  
"I suppose... it did seem like most people were cheering for Mr.   
Yamada."   
  
"Yes, Michiru is usually the only one cheering for me," said Haruka   
quietly.   
  
"I'll be glad to come back and cheer for you," he said. "As many   
times as you want." Haruka glanced upward into Taylor deep hazel eyes   
and she felt her face turning pink again.   
  
"I'm back!" Michiru announced, returning in a singsong tone. She sat   
herself down and opened up her menu. "So, did we decide on the main   
course yet or not?" Haruka picked up her menu.   
  
"I'm not sure," she mumbled. "Guess I'll have the chef's salad."   
Michiru sighed.   
  
"You get the same thing every time we go out. Don't you want   
something different?" Haruka smiled and put her hands behind her   
head.   
  
"Nope," she said with a grin. "I'll never change, I guess." Taylor   
glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. The skinny waiter came   
back with the drinks and took their orders along with their menus.   
Haruka put her hands back on her lap. She was a bit more relaxed now,   
but couldn't help sensing that she had left Taylor feeling out of   
place. Haruka turned looked out the window. There was a gorgeous view   
of the lake. With the overhead moon reflecting down on its surface,   
the water looked as if hundreds of delicate fairies dancing on it.   
There was a path that led all around the lake and a bridge off in the   
distance. It would be a nice night to go for a walk out there.   
  
"Your dinner, ma'am," Haruka heard a voice say. She turned around to   
see the waiter standing there with their platters.   
  
"That was fast," she commented.   
  
"They usually are," Michiru said. She pulled out her utensils,   
delicately placing the napkin on her lap. Haruka and Taylor did the   
same.   
  
The meal was eaten mostly in silence, with a bit of light   
conversation here and there that got gradually stronger as the   
evening progressed. Taylor asked Haruka all sorts of questions about   
her experience on the racetrack. Haruka was only too proud to comply   
and give out her stories of victory to the fullest thrilling detail.   
Michiru watched as Haruka and Taylor spoke. How sweet they looked   
sitting and talking to each other, leaning on each other's words.   
They seemed to have much in common. She hated to see them pulled   
apart, but when the meal was finally over, the waiter was quick to   
bring the bill, as there was still a long line of people waiting for   
a table.   
  
While the three of them stood in line waiting to pay for their meal,   
Michiru swayed lightly from one leg to another. She looked out into   
the distance, towards the same lake Haruka had watching earlier.   
Something was pushing her to say something...   
  
"There's a lovely path around the lake out there," she said   
indicating the scenery outside the window. "Might be nice to take a   
stroll on a night like this." Haruka seemed embarrassed at Michiru's   
suggestion.   
  
"Michiru, that's nice of you to offer, but don't you think we should   
do that sometime when we don't have a third person here? You're being   
kind of rude."   
  
"Hmm?" Michiru asking, pretending not to have heard her. "Oh no, not   
me. But the two of you can go if you like. I have to be heading home.   
I need to wash our school uniforms for tomorrow."   
  
"Michiru, we don't have school tomorrow." A sweatdrop appeared on   
Michiru's forehead.   
  
"That so?" she said with a laugh. "Guess it's better be prepared in   
case we do then. I'll see you when you get home, Haruka." And with   
that, Michiru picked up her purse, leaving Haruka and Taylor   
completely alone.   
  
"Darn it, Michiru," Haruka mumbled under her breath.   
  
"If you don't want to go, that's fine with me," said Taylor. "It's   
not a big deal." Haruka bit her lip. His voice suggested just the   
opposite.   
  
"Oh no, I'll go with you," she volunteered. Haruka wanted to slap   
herself in the face - why had she done that? She had decided when   
this whole thing started that she wasn't going to put herself in a   
position for Taylor to be close to her. This wasn't helping. Still,   
Haruka could not go back on her word, and after they had paid the   
bill, she and Taylor walked outside and onto the path.   
  
It was a lovely spring evening. Blades of grass swayed gently amid   
crowded patches of marigolds. The silhouettes of a flock of geese   
dotted the horizon as they flew through the crisp spring air. It was   
the kind of setting you expected to find only on a movie screen,   
never in real life. Haruka tried to take her steps briskly, but   
somehow her feet seemed to move perfectly in sync with Taylor's.   
  
Finally, they arrived at the bridge. Haruka walked up to the peak and   
peered over the edge. It was dark and the water is the pond was   
wavering, distorting her reflection. Taylor walked up and stood next   
to her. Haruka suddenly felt her heart thumping inside of her, like   
she was standing on the edge of something, some crucial point in her   
life and she didn't know what to do. Should she jump forward and risk   
being hurt or simply fall back into the safety of her isolation? As   
Haruka pondered this, the wind picked up and blew strands of her ash   
blond air across her face.  
  
"Look at that!" Taylor suddenly said. Haruka followed his finger up   
into night sky just in time to see shimmering blue comet flying   
across the heavens.   
  
"A shooting star," she whispered.   
  
"You're supposed to make a wish," Taylor reminded her.   
  
"A wish?" Haruka thought to herself. "I wish... I suppose..." A   
breeze picked up gently, one that might have given normal girls a chill,   
but the wind never phased Haruka. To her, it was like a sister or   
brother calling her home. "I wish," she said to herself. "I wish to   
know myself better. These things I feel... I don't what they are.   
I'm mixed up; it's always been just me and Michiru. What is this sudden   
passion and why do I have it for him? Is it really love? I wish to know."   
Haruka let out a deep sigh. Her lungs felt heavy, possibly from the cold   
air or the weight of her emotions or both.   
  
"What's the matter?" Taylor asked her. Haruka shrugged.   
  
"I think I made too many wishes," she mumbled. Taylor laughed. He had   
a pleasant laugh, warm and inviting. Taylor reached up his hand as if   
to hold her shoulder. Haruka tightened her fists.   
  
"Don't get so close to me," she thought. "I don't know if I'm ready   
yet." To her shock, though she had said nothing, Taylor actually put   
her arm down. Haruka sighed, relieved but a little disappointed as   
well. Taylor stood next to her patiently, ready to support her but   
not forcing himself upon her as the two watched the ripples moving   
slowly across the water below them. After almost an hour, Haruka   
began to yawn.   
  
"Come on," Taylor said gently. "It's late... we should be getting   
home." Haruka nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Sailor Moon? Ha! I didn't think   
so... Yes, this is just a fanfic. The original characters and story   
all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new   
characters inserted by yours truly.  
  
Rating/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13 for Haruka/Michiru   
references. Nothing big, but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. If   
the idea of Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you   
probably won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day.  
  
So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of the girls   
should also have a person they are destined for in the present time.   
As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems to be coming   
true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 4  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
The next morning, Haruka woke to the phone b-r-r-r-ringing in her   
ear. She yawned and turned to stare at the wretched machine. Alarm   
clocks were bad enough. Couldn't it have a nice sound, like a   
babbling brook or something of that nature?   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called out from the kitchen. "Do you think you   
could get the phone? I've got my hands full with breakfast!"   
  
"Sure thing!" Haruka called back, her hand already on the receiver.   
Sluggishly, she brought the device up to ear.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Haruka, hi! It's me Taylor."   
  
"Taylor?" Haruka questioned. She glanced over at the clock. It was   
6:45am. "Why are you calling me now?"   
  
"Oh no, did I wake you?" Taylor asked apologetically. "Geez, I guess   
I must have, I'm sorry. I was just heading out to go fishing, I   
thought you might like to come with me. It's on that same lake we   
were at last night after dinner." Haruka thought it over. She hadn't   
gone fishing in ages, she hoped that she remembered how. Michiru said   
it was inhumane and perhaps it was, but Haruka was of the mindset   
that if the species was plentiful and one ate everything they caught,   
there was no harm to be had in it.   
  
"Haruka, are you still there?" Taylor's voice came in on the line.   
  
"Oh yes," said Haruka. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm still tired.   
But, yeah, I'd love to come with you."   
  
"Cool!" said Taylor enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up in like half   
an hour, okay?" Pick ME up? Haruka thought to herself with a smile.   
He needs to learn more about me, if he thinks I go anywhere when I'm   
not the driver.   
  
"Do you know where I live?" she asked Taylor. The silence following   
her questioned answered it for her.   
  
"Guess not," Taylor said, embarrassed.   
  
"Tell you what," said Haruka. Give me twenty minutes and directions   
to your place, and I'll pick YOU up, how's that?"   
  
"Okay, that works for me. See you in twenty then. Good-bye."   
  
"Good-bye." Haruka set down the receiver. Did she just make a date?   
No, fishing was probably not on the list of places that dates go. But   
in either case she wanted to hurry and get ready, else have to eat   
her own words when she arrived at Taylor's.   
  
A few minutes later, Michiru came into Haruka's room to tell her that   
the morning meal was ready. "Okay, get up, sleepy head," she said,   
opening the door. But much to her surprise, she found that Haruka was   
not only out of bed but also dressed and ready to walk out the door.   
  
"What's all this about?" she asked.   
  
"Oh," said Haruka turning around. She seemed embarrassed to have   
Michiru standing there. "Um, that was Taylor on the phone. He wanted   
to know if I could go fishing with him today." Haruka kicked   
nervously at the ground, like a little kid asking their parents'   
permission to go outside and play with their best friend. "Do you   
mind?" Haruka asked. Michiru answered her with her same warm and   
friendly smile.   
  
"Of course not, Haruka. Have a good time today."   
  
"Thanks," said Haruka and she quickly went about gathering up the   
items she would need for the day and raced out the door, leaving the   
house empty. Michiru sat quietly down. "Suppose I should get ready   
for the day myself," she pondered aloud. But before she could get   
started, she Michiru noticed her communicator going off. She picked   
it up and pressed the top of it where the symbol of Neptune was   
engraved on.   
  
"This is Michiru," she said.   
  
"Michiru!" came Rei's voice on the other line. "Oh, thank goodness we   
got through to you. Where's Haruka?"   
  
"Not here," Michiru answered.   
  
"Yeah, she's not answering her communicator," said Rei. Michiru went   
and glanced into the bedroom. Haruka's communicator sat lying on the   
nightstand. Michiru sighed. Perhaps Haruka had not wanted to get it   
wet, but in all probability, she had simply forgotten it in her   
haste.   
  
"We've got a new enemy here," Rei continued, interrupting Michiru's   
train of thought. "How soon can you arrive?"   
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," Michiru answered and she turned her   
communicator off. It felt awkward to run off to a battle without   
Haruka at her side. It reminded her of when she and Haruka first met,   
and she was the only one who had accepted her duty as a Sailor   
Soldier. Haruka was still chasing after the wind then. But that was   
part of who Haruka was, Michiru supposed, always stubborn and wanting   
to go her own road. She hoped it didn't become a regular occurrence,   
running off to battle like this alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Sailor Moon? Ha! I didn't think   
so... Yes, this is just a fanfic. The original characters and story   
all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new   
characters inserted by yours truly.  
  
Rating/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13 for Haruka/Michiru   
references. Nothing big, but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. If   
the idea of Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you   
probably won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day.  
  
So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of the girls   
should also have a person they are destined for in the present time.   
As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems to be coming   
true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 5  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
Haruka lay sprawled out on the soft grass next to the pond. Her gray   
sneakers lay next to her, soaked with water and the rusted metal box   
of fishing equipment next to that. She and Taylor had not a caught a   
thing all day. No, Haruka took that back. There was that little   
minnow that had swum into her hand as she lazily swung into over the   
side of the boat to let the water flow through her fingers a bit.   
Haruka laughed at the situation. If she had known that little fish   
would be the only thing living in the pond that would come near her   
all day, maybe she wouldn't have let it slip out of her grip so   
quickly. But it didn't matter. She and Taylor gave up the fishing   
aspect of the journey less than an hour into it. And from seven   
fifteen when the sun was just waking up to one in the afternoon when   
it was shining warmly on Haruka's face as she lay in the grass, she   
and Taylor had been talking with each other.   
  
Haruka couldn't remember for the life of her where all the   
conversation went. One minute it was school, the next politics, and   
the next was the most likely outcome of next Saturday's drag race.   
The most Haruka could recall was how much she enjoyed it, just   
sitting out on that lake and being with Taylor. And they weren't even   
doing anything in the sense that they were engaging in a specific   
activity. Just sitting there, talking, and enjoying each other's   
company. Haruka had wanted to move in closer to him, but she felt   
awkward about it. And besides, she didn't want to upset the boat.   
  
Haruka heard a rustling next to her and opened her eyes. Taylor was   
packing the car up. He looked at her with a slightly guilty face.   
  
"I woke you up again, didn't I?" he asked. Haruka laughed.   
  
"I don't mind," she answered and sat up. Her arms were asleep from   
resting under her head the past half hour. Taylor took her hand and   
helped her to her feet and for a moment Haruka felt a twinge of   
excitement go down her spine; the first time he held her hand. Haruka   
scoffed at herself, her childishness. She caught her footing and   
Taylor released her.   
  
As the two of them drove down the street towards her apartment,   
Haruka let out a long sigh.   
"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.   
  
"Guess we'll have to fess up to Michiru that we failed as fisherman,   
huh?" Taylor shrugged; a mischievous smile was on his face.   
  
"Who says we failed?" he asked.   
  
Michiru was in the kitchen preparing a salad for the evening meal   
when Taylor and Haruka arrived back at the apartment. Haruka threw   
her jacket over the first chair she saw and in the other she clutched   
in her hand a fine glistening trout, which she held up proudly for   
Michiru to see. Michiru smiled as she took the fish from Haruka and   
placed it on the countertop.   
  
"Well that was certainly a large catch," she commented. Haruka snuck   
past Michiru and pulled a baby carrot out of the salad mix.   
  
"Yup," she said, shoving it into her mouth in one bite.   
  
"And in a relatively small lake as well," Michiru went on as she   
rinsed her hands.   
  
"Well, it was tough, but you know, we've got a lot of talent," said   
Taylor. Michiru nodded approvingly as she reached into the pocket of   
Haruka's jacket. Meanwhile, Haruka swallowed her food and reached   
into the bowl for another treat.   
  
"I see," said Michiru, noting a small scrap of paper in her   
hand. "Did this fine catch also come with a receipt from Joey's Fish   
Market, or was that something extra?" Haruka started to choke on the   
carrot and Taylor walked over to rub her back.   
  
"You guessed, huh?" he asked Michiru. Michiru merely tossed her hair   
back and smiled.   
  
"What am I supposed to do with you two?" she asked. "Come on now, if   
anyone knows about fish here, it should be me." She went back to the   
counter to begin preparing the trout for a meal. "You're welcome to   
stay for dinner, Taylor, if you like. There's more than enough here."   
  
"Oh, I don't want to impose..." Taylor began, but Haruka interrupted   
him.   
  
"No, I'd love to have you," she said. "I mean, uh, we would love to   
have you." Haruka thought over her correction. The first one was   
probably more accurate, but she didn't want it to sound like Michiru   
wasn't there either. The two of them helped Michiru to prepare the   
meal, Haruka cutting away the meat of the fish and Taylor getting   
together the seasonings to cook it in as Michiru instructed. As he   
fumbled through the pots and pans, Taylor turned to Haruka.   
"Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" he asked. "It doesn't have   
to be as elegant as fishing," he added jokingly. Haruka giggled a bit   
and paused from her work.   
  
"Of course," she said. "I'd love to."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako's footsteps thundered down the hallways of the Crossroads high   
school as she made her way running towards the door. She pushed it   
open and looked around outside. At last, her anxious eyes caught   
sight of her friends as they all sat eating lunch together and   
chatting about their classes so far that day. Minako smiled and   
hurried over.  
  
"This is big!" she told the group as she came up and sat down her   
bag. "Very big!"  
  
"What's up, Minako?" Usagi asked. Minako quickly dove into backpack   
and pulled out a little pink notebook, decorated with stickers and   
random doodle art, compliments of math class.  
  
"Your foremost expert of any and all rumors has some juicy news,"   
said Minako, smiling mischievously.   
  
"Stop teasing us then," said Makoto. "What is it?" Minako nodded   
happily. She lived for moments like this, all eyes on her, waiting   
for her next words. She opened up the notebook and began leafing   
through the pages until she reached the one upon which she had   
scribbled her most recent notes.   
  
"If my info is correct," she said. "Haruka Tenou currently has a   
boyfriend."  
  
"What!" the girls all exclaimed at once.   
  
"Nothing's official yet," Minako continued. "But rumor is the two of   
them went on a romantic stroll in the moonlight a few days ago and   
spent the weekend on a fishing trip together."  
  
"You girls... are so immature," said Ami, looking at her English   
dictionary.   
  
"What did Michiru have to say about this?" Usagi wanted to know. Ami   
sweatdropped.   
  
"That's the thing!" Minako said, ignoring Ami. "Michiru was the one   
who set them up!"  
  
"Really?" asked Makoto, looking thoughtful. "Then maybe she and   
Haruka aren't as close as we thought."  
  
"Maybe..." Minako theorized. "Maybe Michiru caught some horrible   
fatal disease! And rather than have Haruka suffer the heartache of   
losing someone close to her, Michiru is trying to push her into a   
relationship with this boy in hopes of getting Haruka to forget all   
about her!" Minako let out a dramatic sigh.   
  
"You're jumping to conclusions again," Ami muttered. Now it was   
Minako's turn to sweatdrop.   
  
"You think so?" she asked. Ami nodded. Minako sighed and closed her   
notebook, finally sitting down to lunch with the other girls.   
  
Usagi was deep in thought. Maybe what Minako was saying was nothing   
beyond rumors. But Usagi couldn't help but notice something had   
changed. Haruka had not come to their last battle, and at school,   
Michiru had been quieter lately than usual. Was something going on   
that they were angry at each other? Usagi didn't want to make   
assumptions again, but her curiosity and concern for her friends was   
getting the better of her.   
  
"I know!" Usagi thought herself. "I'll talk to Setsuna tomorrow. She   
knows Haruka and Michiru better than anyone. Yes, that's what I'll   
do." Usagi bit into a rice ball munching away happily at the thought   
of her own cleverness. Now if only she could do something about those   
English grades of hers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What? You thought I owned Sailor Moon? Ha! I didn't think   
so... Yes, this is just a fanfic. The original characters and story   
all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, with the exception of any new   
characters inserted by yours truly.  
  
Ratings/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13 for Haruka/Michiru   
references. Nothing big, but I thought I'd give a warning anyway. If   
the idea of Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you   
probably won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day. So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of the girls   
should also have a person they are destined for in the present time.   
As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems to be coming   
true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
Story Setting: Shortly after SuperS.  
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 6  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
  
Usagi kicked nervously at the floor. She had actually come here over   
to Setsuna's apartment, ready to ask all her questions. But now as   
she stood inside the doorway, for some reason she found herself   
unusually anxious.   
  
Setsuna entered the sitting area with a plateful of sugar cookies and   
greeted her friend with a warm smile.   
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me about, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked down at her feet as she rubbed the toe of her left shoe   
against the wooden floor. "Um, I was wondering... Setsuna?" she   
asked. "Could you... could you possibly tell me about Haruka and   
Michiru?" Setsuna looked perplexed.  
  
"What is it you want to know about them?" she asked. Usagi   
sweatdropped. She came to ask if Haruka and Michiru were fighting or   
not. And if they were, how she could help. But was that all she   
wanted to know? Usagi shook her head. Maybe this wasn't a good idea   
after all.   
  
"Nothing... I suppose," she finally answered. "Really... it's   
nothing, Setsuna. I'm sorry I even asked."  
  
"You want to know about Haruka and Michiru's relationship?" Setsuna   
asked, sitting the plate down on the table. Usagi gasped. She didn't   
realize she had been that obvious. But she couldn't let Setsuna know   
what she was thinking.   
  
"N-no! No!" she answered. "Not at all! Sheesh, I'm not that much of a   
gossip!" She turned sharply away from Setsuna just to assert how   
serious she was. But Setsuna only giggled.   
  
"Sit down, please, Usagi," she said. "I think I might be able to   
clear up a lot of your questions." Usagi was reluctant at first, but   
her curiosity was burning, and those cookies did look yummy sitting   
there on the table. Finally, Usagi relented and took a seat. Reaching   
over, she took the treat nearest to her and nibbled on it quietly as   
Setsuna began her story.   
  
"You see... Haruka and Michiru have been friends for a long time,"   
Setsuna began. "No, I don't even think that would be the right word   
to use. How do I say it? They're more like sisters than friends."   
Usagi nodded so Setsuna continued,   
  
"When Uranus and Neptune were reborn here as Haruka and Michiru, they   
both were charged with the burden of finding the three talismans,   
even at the cost of three people's lives. For a long time, the only   
one either of them had to lean on was the other."  
  
"What about the people at their school?" Usagi asked. "Weren't they   
friends with any of them?"  
  
"How could they be?" Setsuna asked. "When you know that your hands   
are going to be dirtied with the blood of three people, would you   
want to become close to anyone?" As Usagi pondered that thought for a   
moment, Setsuna let out a sigh. "Haruka and Michiru are both very   
good-natured. They really are. But I'm afraid that somehow in this   
whole mess, they've grown to isolate themselves."  
  
"But they're not..." Usagi started to object. Haruka and Michiru   
didn't seem isolated to her. Both of them were the talk of the   
school. Michiru, the artistic genius on both her instrument and her   
canvas. Haruka, whose performance on the track was nothing less than   
the wind itself in motion. How could Setsuna sit there and describe   
them as isolated?  
  
"You don't believe me?" Setsuna asked with a sly smile. Usagi shook   
her head aggressively like a little child, and Setsuna giggled once   
again.   
  
"It may sound odd," she said. "But Taylor is really the first person   
outside of the Sailor Senshi that Haruka has become close with. And I   
think she and Michiru are both making an adjustment to that."   
  
Usagi smiled. She thought she was beginning to understand.   
  
"Tell Haruka I hope this relationship goes very well for her," she   
said, standing up and taking her bag. "And Michiru shouldn't worry.   
If she and Haruka are really that close, I know Haruka will not   
abandon her."  
  
"You have a good heart, Usagi. I'll be sure to tell them," said   
Setsuna, opening the door for Usagi. "Take care now. And thank you   
for visiting me."  
  
"No problem!" said Usagi with a quick bow. "Thanks for those cookies!   
I'll see you later!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next several weeks all seemed like a dream to Haruka. Taylor   
called on her at least three times during each of them, usually four   
and then the both of them would go out somewhere. Once it was to a   
movie, another it was to the track to watch the racers practicing,   
which actually ended in Taylor watching Haruka practice, because   
she "just couldn't resist." Surprisingly enough, Michiru joined them   
only that one time. Haruka began to wonder if she was making Michiru   
feel left out, but Michiru always insisted she was fine, and that   
Haruka would just have to do something special with her later on to   
make up for it. Today, Taylor and Haruka decided they would simply   
stroll along the city sidewalks, seeing if any of the shops caught   
their fancy. Taylor was dressed in a yellow shirt and a loose-fitting   
green vest, Haruka in a white T-shirt and her torn jean jacket, the   
outfit Michiru teased her about, saying it made her look like   
she "could be a girl."   
  
The first few stops they made included the repair shop, after which   
Haruka had to go back to her car to drop off her purchases, since she   
couldn't really carry 20 pounds worth of motorcycle gear around with   
her comfortably. Following that adventure, the two of them stopped   
for lunch.   
  
"Well, where to now?" Haruka asked. Taylor looked alongside at the   
different stores available for option.   
  
"Do you want to go clothes shopping?" he suggested. Haruka shrugged.   
  
"If you want. I'm not really into fashion. I just... wear what's   
comfortable."   
  
"I know," Taylor laughed. But it was a friendly laugh, not teasing as   
Haruka might have expected. "You're not at all like the other girls."   
  
"Oh I'm not, am I?" Haruka said with playful sarcasm. Taylor laughed   
again, and it made Haruka happy to hear him to do so.   
  
"Well, in either case, I've got some stuff I need to pick up, so if   
you want to come with me, that's up to you."   
  
"Sure, I'll go with you." Haruka answered. The two of them walked the   
next few blocks until they arrived at a department store.   
  
The first thing Taylor did was head over to look at the men's   
jackets. He said his was getting worn, and he wanted to get a new   
one. Haruka didn't mind accompanying him, this was where she did most   
of her shopping after all. At first she had felt awkward about it,   
but now she didn't seem to give it a second thought. Most people   
mistook her for a man anyway, so what was the difference?   
  
Taylor didn't find much that impressed him, but then he wasn't really   
scrutinizing the selection either. He and Haruka spent most of the   
time talking, pausing occasionally to poke some fun at the outrageous   
new styles and the people that were actually wearing them. After half   
an hour, Taylor picked up a few items, but Haruka had not found   
anything that had suited her taste. As she started to head towards   
the cash register, Taylor stopped suddenly her.  
  
"Just a minute," he said. "I've got one more thing to get." He   
started heading towards he women's section. A variety of skirts,   
dresses, and blouses of every color and shape hung on the racks.   
  
"What do you want here?" Haruka asked.   
  
"My sister's birthday is coming up, and there's this one outfit she   
saw here that she really likes, so I'm going to get it for her.   
  
"That's nice," Haruka commented.   
  
"Why don't you wait here for me and I'll be right back?" Taylor   
suggested. Haruka shrugged her shoulders and Taylor hurried off.   
After he left, Haruka glanced around her. Spring was at its peak, and   
all the apparel for warm weather appeared in front. Haruka could hear   
a couple girls giggling behind her as they looked at all the fanciest   
gowns. Haruka sighed, feeling slightly out of place and somewhat   
annoyed at their immaturity. She continued to glance around her until   
something finally caught her eye - a simple summer dress that   
somewhat resembled a toga. The satin-like fabric was a solid sky   
blue. With short sleeves that just barely covered the wearer's   
shoulders, it fit snugly about the chest, the fabric pouring out at   
the waist and ending just above the knees. That was it. Haruka walked   
up admiring it and fingered the fabric ever so gently.   
  
"Hey, did you find something you like?" came Taylor's voice behind   
her. Haruka almost jumped a mile.   
  
"Not really," she said quickly. "I was just thinking..." she looked   
back at the dress again. "I was just thinking that Michiru would look   
great in this." It was a poor cover-up, and as if sensing what she   
had really meant to say, Taylor added,   
  
"So would you." Haruka was completely caught off guard by Taylor's   
comment.   
  
"I..." she stammered. Then, getting control of herself, she   
straightened up and responded,   
"I don't think that's my style."   
  
"Sure it is," Taylor insisted. "You said you liked comfortable   
clothing." Haruka shrugged.   
  
"I do," she answered. Taylor motioned back to the dress.   
  
"That looks comfortable to me." To this, Haruka made no response.   
Seeing he was getting nowhere, Taylor finally gave in to Haruka and   
continued walking by her side down the aisle.   
  
"Well, I think you would look beautiful in it," he commented and left   
it at that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Moon characters and story all belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.   
  
Ratings/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13. If the idea of   
Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you probably   
won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day. So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of   
the girls should also have a person they are destined for in the   
present time. As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems   
to be coming true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
Story Setting: Shortly after SuperS.  
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 7  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
The next day Haruka entered the apartment, clutching a package to her   
chest. Michiru was not due to be home for at least another hour.   
Briskly she walked through the sitting room and into the bedroom.   
Looking carefully around, she shut the door behind her and placed the   
box on her bed. She carefully lifted the cover and pushed aside the   
white tissue paper adorned with department store's logo. This was it.   
This was the dress Taylor had pointed out. Haruka could not explain   
what had possessed her to buy it. Only that Taylor had said he wanted   
to do something different tonight. Something special. Haruka   
carefully pulled it out and held it against her body, glancing into   
the mirror.   
About twenty minutes later, Michiru arrived home. She found the front   
door unlocked, meaning Haruka had come home before her. Stepping into   
the apartment, she looked around for her, but did not see anyone. It   
was as if the building was empty.   
  
"Haruka must be in her bedroom sleeping," Michiru thought. She walked   
quietly towards the room so as not to disturb her. The door was shut,   
but Michiru gently turned the handle. When she opened the door, she   
found Haruka standing in front of the mirror wearing a light blue   
summer dress. When she turned her hips, the skirt turned with them in   
a gentle flowing wave. Haruka was so engrossed she did not even seem   
to notice Michiru's presence until she actually spoke.   
  
"Why, don't you look charming."   
  
Haruka jumped and let out what sounded like a small yelp as she   
turned around to see Michiru standing in the doorway.   
  
"I didn't think you'd be home already," she said quickly. Michiru sat   
down her purse.   
  
"I got off early," she explained. Michiru walked up to Haruka,   
carefully looking her over.   
  
"It's nice," she commented. "Is this for your date tonight?" Haruka   
nodded. She was having a hard time articulating tonight, at least in   
front of Michiru. But Michiru seemed to understand as she nodded   
approvingly. "When did you get it?"   
  
"This afternoon," Haruka said. "Taylor and I went to the department   
store down the street yesterday." She looked at herself in the mirror   
and in a voice so faint it was hard to hear added, "He said I'd look   
beautiful in it."   
  
"Were those his exact words?" Michiru asked playfully. Nothing seemed   
to get by her. Haruka smiled and turned her head.   
  
"None of your business," she teased. To this, Michiru clutched her   
arms across Haruka's chest, playfully pulling her towards the floor.   
  
"Come on!" she said.   
  
"Okay, okay!" Haruka pleaded. "You win. His exact words." Michiru   
released Haruka and smiled; Haruka returned the gesture. At least she   
was a little less tense now.   
  
"Well, if you're going to go out tonight, why don't I help you,"   
Michiru said. Without waiting for a reply, she sat Haruka down in   
front of the mirror. Michiru was like a mother getting her daughter   
ready for the prom. She pulled out a comb and began daintily stroking   
Haruka's soft, ash blonde hair, forcing her to sit facing mirror.   
Haruka stared at the reflecting image long and hard. She barely   
recognized the person looking back at her. Why was she doing this -   
this prettying herself up? To impress some guy? Haruka couldn't explain   
it, even to herself, but Taylor had made her feel something she never   
had. This feeling, which had never reared itself before, suddenly made   
Haruka feel happy and excited whenever she was in Taylor's presence.   
What was it about him? He was good-looking, even she had to admit that,   
but it was not as if he had girls pouring over him or that Haruka   
had every found herself attracted to men's good looks for that matter.   
So what was it? Perhaps Haruka would never know. All she knew were her   
feelings, those as if she had lost something in her life. In all   
the fuss of her sport, her work and her duty as a solider, she had   
been left behind in something, but in Taylor she found it.   
  
"You're ready," Michiru said, almost in a whisper. Haruka took in a   
deep breath. Ready? She wasn't quite sure about that.   
  
Michiru waved good-bye as Haruka got into her familiar yellow   
convertible and drove down the street. After she was out of sight,   
Michiru sighed, leaning herself against the wooden doorframe. As she   
did, she heard someone behind her. Michiru turned around.   
  
"Setsuna!" she exclaimed. "When did you get here?"   
  
"Just now," Setsuna answered. "I came in through the back door."   
Michiru nodded and, busy as ever, started for the kitchen.  
  
"Well then, why don't I make us some light snacks?" she said   
cheerfully. But Setsuna reached out and put her hand on Michiru's   
shoulder, stopping her before she could get started.   
  
"Michiru, are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"Fine," Michiru assured her. She stepped away from Setsuna's hand and   
walked into kitchen, with Setsuna following behind her. "Why do you   
ask?"   
  
"I know you're feeling isolated from Haruka," Setsuna said. "It's   
written in your face." Michiru tried to shrug off Setsuna's   
observation.   
  
"Haruka is her own person, after all," she said. "She can do as she   
pleases." She picked up a dish and held it in her hands, looking down   
at her own reflection in the porcelain surface. "But it does make me   
feel a little lonely, yes."   
  
"If you don't mind my asking," said Setsuna. "Why do you continue to   
push Haruka and Taylor together when you know it will drive the two   
of you apart?"   
  
"I don't think it will drive us apart, at least not in the sense that   
we care for each other. I think there will always be a bond between   
Haruka and I. If nothing else, we've lived through some of the   
toughest times of our lives together. But when it comes to love..."   
Michiru's voice seemed to be trailing off. "I've always thought that   
I could be everything to Haruka. Fulfil her every need, even down to   
love. But there was something missing. Maybe Haruka and I both felt   
it but neither of us admitted it. Something was wedged between us   
telling us this wasn't the way it was supposed to be." Michiru let   
out a deep sigh again. She wasn't quite sure why she was telling   
Setsuna all this, she didn't even realize she was thinking so deeply   
about it. But Setsuna had always been a welcoming friend and a   
listening ear.   
  
"You know," Michiru said after a pause. "I kind of humored this thing   
of Haruka's at first. I told her she should go out with him, that it   
would be good for her, never realizing it would go this far. But the   
strange thing is, as much as I try to make myself, I can't regret my   
decision. She's so happy with him, Setsuna. I've never seen her like   
this before. So carefree and full of life again. She hasn't been this   
way since she was a child. She's just... Haruka."   
"It must mean a lot to you," Setsuna said. "To do this."   
  
"It does," Michiru admitted. "But in the end, it's about her and   
what's she's going to do with her life. I can't bring myself to try   
and take this away from her."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Haruka and Taylor sat down on a park bench. There was no one else   
around. It was late and all the children who usually played in the   
park were probably in bed sleeping soundly. Often couples would be   
seen strolling the park paths at night. Even she and Michiru had come   
here on one occasion, if Haruka's memory served her correctly,   
although it was earlier in the day. Now the sun had faded over the   
horizon, leaving the sky not black, but a deep midnight blue.   
Occasionally along the path a couple of lampposts lit the stage for   
the music of the crickets, echoing all around. Haruka placed her   
hands in lap, as if they were in the way and she didn't know what   
else to do with them. She glanced over towards Taylor. He looked   
handsome tonight, his strong arms visibly outlined in the moonlight,   
and his soft thick hair gently brushing against his face. Gazing into   
his loving eyes, Haruka found herself lost deep in an ocean. She just   
wasn't sure if she should actually tell him so.   
  
"Taylor?" Haruka asked. He turned to her. Her hand was shaking a bit;   
she wasn't quite sure how to phase the question she was about to   
ask. "Taylor... that night on the bridge when we saw the shooting   
star the first time? And you told me to make a wish?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What did you wish for?"   
  
"Me?" Taylor asked. Haruka nodded and he breathed a sigh. "I just   
wished to be closer to you. You always seemed so distant. I wasn't   
sure if there was any room for me in your life." Haruka tightened her   
hands a bit.   
  
"I distance myself from a lot of things," she admitted. "I'm not as   
sure of my path as I act all the time." Haruka paused. "I guess I'm a   
little scared. For the longest time, I was running away from..."   
Haruka bit her tongue. She had become so comfortable talking to   
Taylor that she was about ready to start going on about her mission   
to become a Sailor Soldier. "Well, I was running away from   
something," she finished clumsily. "And even though I knew how right   
that something was, it was foreign to me and I was afraid I would be   
hurt. Then I was given a choice. I could take the path I'd been   
avoiding so long or I could go back to running."   
  
"What did you choose?" Taylor asked. He seemed to be leaning in   
closer to her, but Haruka couldn't tell.   
  
"I decided that... even though I was scared I couldn't live my life   
pretending there was a part of me that didn't exist." Now Haruka was   
leaning forward, but not consciously. Her body seemed to be doing it   
on its own, as if something about Taylor was pulling him towards her.   
Slowing, Taylor put his arms around her and embraced her. As she felt   
his warm and inviting arms touching her skin, Haruka's whole body   
tingled. It was a completely new sensation for her to be held this   
way. A rush of energy flowed through her veins, and she found a more   
gentle and relaxed aura about herself. Was this her more feminine   
self showing through? Maybe. Haruka had always thought of that part   
of her as a weaker, submissive entity to be suppressed, not indulged.   
But now in some strange paradox, it made her feel stronger. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Moon characters and story all belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.   
  
Ratings/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13. If the idea of   
Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you probably   
won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day. So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of   
the girls should also have a person they are destined for in the   
present time. As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems   
to be coming true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
Story Setting: Shortly after SuperS.  
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 8  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
Taylor quickened his pace. A bouquet of tulips, Haruka's favorite   
flower, was tucked safely under his arm. It was Saturday, and as   
always, Haruka was scheduled to race today. A few days ago, her   
biggest competitor had gotten into a mysterious accident. No one   
seemed to know for sure what caused it. He would be fine, the doctors   
said, but he would have to stop racing for a few weeks. Strangely   
enough, Taylor had a date set up with Haruka the same night as the   
accident but she had canceled at the last second for reasons she   
wouldn't say. Taylor didn't really connect the two incidents; he had   
simply shrugged them off. Now he had love on his mind and that was   
all that mattered.   
  
As he approached the track, Taylor was so caught up in his thoughts   
that he didn't even notice someone call out to him as he walked past.   
  
"Hey Taylor!" Taylor looked to see who had greeted him. One of his   
classmates stood there waving his hand at him.  
  
"Oh, hey, Seth," said Taylor.  
  
"Long time so see," Seth commented. "So where are you off to?"   
  
"The motocross track," Taylor replied. "Haruka's racing today."   
Seth's eyes widened and he let out a rude laugh.  
  
"With flowers?" he taunted.   
  
"Yes, with flowers," Taylor answered and Seth shrugged.   
  
"If you ask me, you should find other things to spend your money on.   
That girl's just a waste of your time. If a girl is what you can call   
her, of course."   
  
Taylor narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth," he warned.   
  
"Hey, take it easy," said Seth, pressing his hands in a downward   
motion in an attempt to calm Taylor's fury. "I'm just telling it like   
it is. Haruka Tenou doesn't date guys. She'd sooner wish you off the   
face of the earth. Besides, don't you think you've got a little   
competition?"   
  
"I thought just you said she sooner wish guys off the face of the   
earth."  
  
"I was talking about Michiru."   
  
Taylor scowled. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to   
get the words out. He knew Seth and Haruka did not get along. It was   
no secret how Seth teased Haruka about her racing among other things.   
But still...  
  
"What is it you have against her anyway?" Taylor finally asked.   
  
"Nothing," Seth answered. "I just thought you might like to know the   
truth about your little girlfriend that's all."  
  
"Look," said Taylor as calmly as possible. "I don't pry into Haruka's   
personal affairs. If there's something she wants to tell me, she   
will. I trust her." Taylor turned his back. He didn't want to lose his  
temper here; it would only make things worse. But his fury was overwhelming   
him and despite however disrespectful it might be, he couldn't help but  
let the rest of his thoughts out:  
  
"I can say this much. Haruka is a far better person than you will ever be.   
The way you talk about her at the races as if she has no feelings at all!   
Maybe she just needs someone to show her that not every man will hurt her."  
  
With that, Taylor started to walk away, hoping the argument would be   
finished. Unfortunately, Seth had one last blow to deal.  
  
"You trust her?" he asked. "Strong words from someone whose   
girlfriend is not only cheating on him, but who also attempted to   
murder someone over a race." Taylor stopped cold in his tracks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked fearfully. Seth smiled.   
  
"You know, they still don't know who sabotaged Yamada's motorcycle.   
But Haruka is the only racer who can't account for her whereabouts   
that night."   
  
"How do they know it was a racer?" Taylor asked. "It could have very   
well been you trying to ruin Haruka's racing career." Seth seemed   
taken back , but he quickly regained himself.   
  
"Me? Now that's a good one. But I don't waste my time on trash like   
her. I have better things to do." He stood up and started to leave   
the room. "Think about that when you bring her those flowers,   
Taylor."   
  
Taylor did not humor Seth with a reply. He just continued his walk   
towards the track. Seth's words stung at his heart more than he cared   
to let on. Why was he letting those words get to him? Haruka had always   
been a good, honest, and kind-hearted person. He gave her no reason to   
think anything less of her. Then why was there so much doubt in his heart?   
  
* * * * *  
  
Haruka stood at the starting line, preparing herself for the race   
ahead. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to clear her head. It   
was time to become one with the wind again. As she entertained these   
thoughts in her mind, and of the racers walked up to her.   
  
"Hey, Tenou!" Haruka turned to face him. It was most unusual for the   
racers to speak with each other before going out into the   
competition, even more so for one of them to speak to her. The man   
was rather straightforward with his business.   
  
"Word is Yamada won't be racing for a couple weeks," he said. "Pretty   
nasty fall he took. Lucky he wasn't killed."   
  
"So I hear," Haruka answered. "Why are you asking me about it?"   
  
"Where were you last Tuesday night?" the racer asked abruptly. Haruka   
gulped. That was the night the Sailor Soldiers had been fighting   
their new enemy. She and Michiru did not return back to their   
apartment until very late.   
  
"I was home," Haruka quickly lied.   
  
"We tried calling your apartment until two in the morning," one of   
the other racers said. "You weren't there."   
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Haruka asked, frustrated.   
Just then, the call as made for the racers to appear at the starting   
line. The man quickly put on his helmet, refusing to answer Haruka's   
question. Haruka's shook off his rudeness. She had become accustomed   
to it. Now she had a race to win.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Haruka was successful in the race, as usual. Even though she won, she   
was still not very happy. She had made many errors during the race;   
it was a wonder to her she had even placed in it. Haruka looked at   
the people's faces as she walked by. There was no cheering, only   
angry glares. One woman in the front row yelled out to her,   
  
"I hope you're proud of yourself." Haruka didn't know what to say.   
She should've been proud; she had won the race. But why? Why the   
anger? A darkening cloud could be seen in the distance. Haruka ran   
blindly down the road. Everything was so confusing; she just needed   
to find someone who would support her. In her rush, Haruka almost ran   
Taylor down as he came down the sidewalk. Haruka looked longingly up   
into his eyes. They were not filled with the compassion of the night   
before. They looked angry and hurt, but she didn't know why.   
  
"Taylor, there you are," she said with relief, ignoring his eyes. He   
did not smile back at her.   
  
"Hello Haruka," he said simply.   
  
"Everyone's upset with me," said Haruka. "I mean, I usually expect   
some of the other racers to be a little bit sore. They always are.   
But today... no one cheered me on today."   
  
"Oh," Taylor replied, shifting his gaze to the sidewalk. "You haven't   
heard then."   
  
"What?" Haruka was almost afraid to let the words leave her   
lips. "What are they saying about me?" Taylor still showed no signs   
of emotion, his eyes locked hard on the cold cement.   
  
"They think you're the one who sabotaged Yamada's motorcycle."   
  
Haruka gasped. "And what do you think?" she pleaded. Taylor turned   
his head away.   
  
"I don't know what to think," he mumbled.   
  
"You... you can't possibly believe..." Words were leaving Haruka's   
head quickly. He couldn't take their side. He couldn't.   
  
"Well you do know a lot about motorcycles," Taylor pointed out.   
Haruka's spirits fell; her body ached with betrayal.   
  
"I can't believe you would think that, of all people," she said   
trying to hide the pain.  
  
"Well, can you blame me?" Taylor asked. "Look at the situation!" He   
reached out and gripped Haruka's shoulders. His voice was calmer now,   
but still stern.   
  
"Look, we've been so close these past few weeks," he said. "I know   
you won't tell anyone where you were that night. But can you at least   
tell me?"  
  
Haruka turned her face away from him. "We've been through this," she   
said coldly. "I can't tell you where I was."  
  
"Why not?" Taylor insisted.  
  
"Because I can't!" she yelled, struggling to pull herself away. "Now   
let go of me!"   
  
"Fine!" said Taylor. "Keep your secrets! See what I care!" At that he  
roughly released Haruka, allowing her to stumble backwards just a bit   
in her haste to get away. Haruka quickly regained her balance, but the   
incident only got her more frustrated.  
  
"Why should I have to give you all this information for you to trust   
me!" she yelled. "You know, what was it I ever saw in you, I   
haven't got a clue! You're all the same!"   
  
"Fine!" Taylor retorted. "Why don't you go cry to Michiru then?"   
Haruka's crushed emotions quickly exploded into violent flames.   
  
"Get away from me!" she shrieked through her tears. "Just... get   
away!" Taylor gave no response, merely turned sharply and walked down   
the street. His pace quickened as he went along, leaving Haruka   
standing alone. A clap of thunder roared overhead as a cloud poured   
out its sorrows from the sky, slowly turning the pavement from an ash   
gray to charcoal black. Haruka stood still, letting the rain drip   
down her hair. She didn't care anymore. It was just as dark outside   
as it was inside. Presently, Haruka turned to go home.   
  
Michiru awaited Haruka's return anxiously. When she finally came in   
the door, her clothes soaked with rainwater and her face with tears,   
Michiru did not need a report on what had happened. Haruka sat down   
on the couch, not bothering to remove her jacket. Michiru watched and   
Haruka's eyes reported it all: the pain, the sorrow, the agony of a   
heart that yearned so for love and was crushed the first time it   
tried to trust. Michiru sat herself quietly next to Haruka, an ever-  
present support. When Haruka's emotions finally gave way and the   
tears began to fall again, Michiru rested her friend's head gently on   
her shoulder, massaging Haruka's back as she wept. Outside, large   
raindrops fell hard against the windowpanes, creating a soothing   
rhythmic symphony that could be heard long into the night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Moon characters and story all belong   
to Naoko Takeuchi. Any characters that did not appear in the original   
story are my own creation.   
  
Ratings/Warnings: Somewhere between PG and PG-13. If the idea of   
Haruka showing interest in a guy makes you see red, you probably   
won't like the story.  
  
Summary: Long ago during Silver Millennium, each of the Sailor   
Princesses ruled over her own planet, protecting Queen Serenity and   
her young daughter from danger. And protecting each princess was a   
knight: one sworn to guard and protect her no matter what. Though the   
two of them were never required to marry each other, it seemed like   
destiny as the princesses fell more in love with their protectors   
each day. So Artemis tells the story. But if it is true, then each of   
the girls should also have a person they are destined for in the   
present time. As spring blooms and romance is in the air, this seems   
to be coming true for everyone... except Haruka.   
  
Story Setting: Shortly after SuperS.  
  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: For those of you who have been reading the story a   
chapter at a time, chapter 8 has been updated. I edited parts of the   
chapter because I just didn't like how it came out the first time. I   
hope you guys like the revised version, and the new chapter. Since   
this is the last one, I've added some notes to the end about how the   
story came about. (Where does she GET these crazy ideas???) Anyways,   
please enjoy!  
  
---------------------  
A Knight for Uranus: Chapter 9  
by Katrina Kadabra  
  
The next morning the sunlight flooded into Michiru's bedroom. She   
could feel its warmth, but could not see the rays hitting her closed   
eyelids and taunting her to get out of bed like it usually did. She   
opened her eyes to find Haruka standing there and looking over her.   
She sat up straightly.   
  
"It's about time you woke up," Haruka said.   
  
"Haruka, what's going on?" Michiru asked, as she started to pull her   
hair out of its bow. It was unusual for Haruka to be up at this time,   
even more so for her to come into Michiru's room without asking.   
Considering what had happened the night before, Michiru had expected   
to spend most of her morning trying to get Haruka out of bed.   
  
"Oh, nothing," Haruka answered. "I was just thinking... you don't   
have anything going on today, do you?" Michiru shook her head, and   
then stood up out of bed, picking up the brush that lay on her   
dresser and beginning to stroke her hair. Haruka smiled contentedly   
at Michiru's response.   
  
"Great. Then I've got an idea. Why don't we go on a boat ride this   
afternoon? It's a beautiful day, and we haven't done anything for the   
two of us in ages."   
  
"The two of us?" Michiru seemed perplexed, but something in the back   
of her mind told her where Haruka was headed. "What's this 'two of   
us' all of a sudden? If you don't mind my saying so, you were broken-  
hearted after the incident with Taylor last night. Why are you so   
interested in us now?" Haruka shrugged.   
  
"I did some thinking last night," she said, looking out the window at   
the waking world. "About me and Taylor... maybe it just wasn't   
supposed to be, you know? Maybe I've been going about things all   
wrong. And maybe... maybe the one I've been looking for is the one   
who's been here the whole time." She took a step toward Michiru, but   
Michiru only pulled away from her.   
  
"Haruka, you know I care about you. A lot. But watching you these   
past few weeks... I've seen a side of you I've never known before.   
And believe me, I know you well. That's why I can't help feeling that   
you were right from the start." She turned away from Haruka and   
looked out the window. The birds hopped quickly from branch to   
branch, chasing each other. Their soft voices filled the morning   
air. "Nowadays," Michiru sighed. "Nowadays we try to be acceptable of   
every idea that comes into the world, no matter how right or wrong   
they may seem to us."   
  
"So we're tolerant," Haruka answered. "Isn't that good?"   
  
"Perhaps. But it makes me wonder... have we become so tolerant that   
we have lost something sacred?" Haruka laughed a bit, not really out   
of amusement, but something that sounded like she tried to force out   
of herself to sound amused.   
  
"Come on," she said to Michiru. "What are you talking about? What   
have we lost? Love is love. An attraction between two people."   
  
"That's not what you told me earlier," Michiru answered, turning her   
head back towards Haruka. She placed her hand poetically over her   
heart. "Remember? 'That sacred connection between a man and a   
woman..."   
  
"Look, I said a lot of stuff earlier, alright?" Haruka said sharply.   
She sat herself down on the bed and sighed. "None of it matters   
anymore," she added sadly. There was a long pause, with no sound but   
rustling of the branches and the chirping of the birds outside.   
Michiru stood poised, as if a bit of movement would disrupt the   
balance of the room. Haruka pulled her legs up together and clutched   
them to her chest. Her eyes were red and damp as she looked up at the   
ceiling and spoke again. "You know, sometimes at night, when I'm   
lying alone, I begin to wonder what's wrong with me. Am I some sort   
of mistake? If I'm supposed to be a woman, why do I look, act, and   
think so much like a man?" Michiru finally shifted from her perch and   
pulled herself next to her companion.   
  
"I can't tell you if you're the same or not," she said. Her voice was   
gentle and compassionate. "Only you know your thoughts. But perhaps   
you have more of a woman inside of you than you give yourself credit   
for."   
  
"Come on, Michiru," Haruka answered with a bit of anger as she turned   
away from her. "Even Usagi says that when I try to protect her, it   
feels like a man is holding her." Michiru refused to be blocked. She   
got down on her knees to make sure her face was level with Haruka's   
as she spoke.   
  
"We are who we are, both our strengths and our weaknesses. And I'm   
not asking you to deny yourself. Forget what Usagi says. Forget what   
everyone says. Look at yourself." Michiru took Haruka's hands,   
holding them out so that both of them could see. "Are these hands..."   
she asked. "...the ones you've been given from your birth... are they   
really meant for holding another woman in them? Or do you still   
believe there is nothing sacred about that kind of relationship?"   
Suddenly, as if Michiru had finally destroyed the dam holding back   
Haruka's emotions, the tears began to flow.   
  
"I wanted to be with him," she cried. "I wanted it so badly." Michiru   
clutched Haruka's shoulders, holding her steady.   
  
"Then don't give up so quickly. If this is truly what you feel   
yourself being guided towards, then don't be so quick to give up and   
just fall back to what's made you comfortable. No one said love was   
an easy road, Haruka. It's a big decision, so make the right one."   
  
"You're good with words, Michiru." Haruka stood up, attempting to dry   
her eyes. "But there's no way to patch things up between Taylor and I   
now. Not after what happened. He knows I've lied to him; I can see it   
in his face.   
  
"So tell him the truth."   
  
"The truth is that I'm Sailor Uranus!" Haruka cried out. "It's the   
one thing I can't tell him!" Michiru sighed, looking at the floor.   
  
"They say that love finds a way," she said. As if on cue, the   
telephone rang. Michiru reached for it, but Haruka blocked her. Her   
hand shook slightly as she brought the receiver to her ear.   
  
"H-hello?"   
  
"Haruka," came a familiar voice on the other line. "Hi, it's me."   
  
"I know it's you, Taylor," Haruka said. She found her voice short and   
angered; she couldn't seem to let go of it.   
  
"Listen, I know what I said to you last night... it must have really   
hurt you,"   
  
"Well, you're right, it did," Haruka answered. There was a sigh on   
the other line.   
  
"I guess I let the guys talk me into thinking a lot of stupid stuff   
when I should have been listening to you all along. Listen, I know it   
won't begin to make up for it, and it's a selfish thing for me to ask   
you to help me clear my conscience and all when you're the one who's   
been hurt so unfairly. But if you were willing to come to the café   
and hear out my apology, it would mean a lot." Haruka finally felt   
her anger starting to drift away. Were these words truly of Taylor's   
heart... how he felt for her? But before Haruka could make a   
decision, there was a scream coming from the other line.   
  
"Taylor?" she yelled. "Taylor!" But there was no reply. The line was   
dead. Haruka did not think twice. She ran out the door, grabbing her   
transformation pen as she left.   
  
Haruka had never known her legs to carry her so quickly. Not even   
when she was still running to escape her destiny as Sailor Uranus.   
Why? Was it for Taylor? Or could she just not bear not having the   
answers any longer?   
  
Haruka knew exactly where to go, even without Taylor's instructions.   
The café near the lake. He always called her from there. As Haruka   
ran up, she saw some sort of monster throwing Taylor to the ground.   
He grunted as his arm hit the pavement. The monster, resembling a   
large insect prepared itself for another attack. The sight made   
Haruka's heart stop. Without thinking, she charged forward, colliding   
her body into the creature's. The insect groaned and fell over.   
Haruka sighed and walked over to Taylor. He was out cold. Gently, she   
picked him up and carried her over to the bushes where he would be   
hidden and safe.   
  
"Stay here," she whispered. "I'll protect you." With that, she turned   
back towards her adversary, which was quickly getting back to its   
feet. Haruka reached for her wand, but the creature lunged at her, so   
she quickly had to dodge it. This monster was fast; she needed only a   
few moments to transform, but she couldn't seem to get them.   
Meanwhile, in the bushes, Taylor began to regain conciseness. He   
looked up, trying to remember what had happened to him. Peering   
through some of the branches, he saw Haruka fighting with the beast.   
He started to get up, but his arm ached as he went to lean on it.   
Suddenly, as he watched, Haruka took a flying leap onto a nearby tree   
limb. Taylor was shocked; he had no idea she could jump like that.   
But there was more. Haruka pulled some sort of blue wand from her   
pocket and thrust it into the air.   
  
"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"   
  
Taylor watched her as her body became engulfed in the blazing orange   
light. The same thought raced through his mind over and over again.   
Sailor Uranus... Haruka was Sailor Uranus. So explained all her   
reasons for secrecy. And he had blamed her for something that was not   
her fault. No amount of apology could make up for it now. Taylor hung   
his head in sorrow as Haruka finished her transformation, still   
unaware that she was being watched.   
  
"I don't deserve her..." Taylor whispered. Suddenly, he heard a low   
growling as the monster attacked from behind. Taylor quickly leapt   
form the bush, almost directly into Haruka's arms.   
  
"Taylor!" she exclaimed. "When did you wake up? Did you see...?"   
Taylor turned to look into her eyes.   
  
"I know who you are," he said solemnly. Haruka gasped. She suddenly   
wanted to ask him everything: What did he think of her - now that he   
saw her this way? But, unfortunately, there was no time for   
questions. The monster lunged again. Uranus gasped and tried to push   
Taylor out of its path, taking a large gash on the shoulder as she   
did. Uranus grunted as she fell to the ground; she did not let   
herself cry.   
  
"Haruka!" Taylor yelled out. "Haruka, are you alright?" Uranus forced   
herself up, slipping her communicator into her hand. "Sailor   
Soldiers..." she whispered. "Please help me!" Suddenly, a clawed foot   
stepped down on her hand. Uranus cried out in pain. The creature   
prepared for another attack, this time landing its foot on Haruka's   
windpipe. Uranus struggled to keep the air flowing into her lungs.   
She turned her head towards Taylor.   
  
"Taylor... I'm... sorry..." she gasped out.   
  
"Haruka!" Tears began to stream down Taylor's face. She could not die   
now. She couldn't. "Haruka, no!" Taylor's voice echoed through the   
trees. A glimmer of light suddenly appeared on his forehead. A warm   
light which quickly engulfed Haruka's body, as if pulling her into a   
different world...   
  
Haruka slowly opened her eyes. Her feet rested on air. Her hands in   
his. Haruka looked warily at her surroundings. She and Taylor stood   
suspended in space. The pitch black sky glittered with starts, and a   
large blue planet could be seen before them. Taylor's outfit was   
different, a suit of armor like that of Prince Endymion's, only this   
armor was blue. Haruka's Sailor uniform had changed as well. Her   
brooch was the shape of a star, her skirt layered, her sleeves were   
two round spheres, and on her back were two grand white wings. The   
uniform of an Eternal Sailor Soldier.   
  
"Where are we?" Taylor whispered, as if in a trance.   
  
"You don't know?" Haruka whispered back. "This is my home." At those   
words, Haruka's body was suddenly taken hold of by gravity. She   
gripped Taylor's hands as tightly as she could, and just as suddenly   
as they had appeared in the depth of space, they were transported   
again to the surface of Haruka home planet. From Haruka's boots rose   
a cloud of mist as they landed on the surface. Taylor stood across   
from her. Before them, almost hidden in the mist, was a majestic   
castle. Its towers twirled into an intricate pattern. The castle   
Miranda.  
  
Memories flooded back to Haruka as she walked down the empty halls.   
She could almost hear a small child's voice calling out. A child who   
longed for escape from the repressive atmosphere of the palace in   
which she lived, but who always seemed to end up with a scolding   
whenever she tried to leave it behind. She grew up learning the ways   
of both a princess and a protector. Her kingdom was modest but happy.   
There were people who lived and thrived there on that planet. There   
was her mother, a loving and devoted parent. Her assistants who   
taught her all that she would need to know for the day she assumed   
the position of Sailor Uranus. And there was a knight. Haruka looked   
up at Taylor. His body was emitting a warm light, and there was a   
symbol on his forehead, the bluish unmistakable mark of Uranus.   
  
"Oh my gosh," Taylor gasped. "I'm not from earth, am I? I know this   
place. I was born here. I am from the planet Uranus." He looked into   
Haruka's eyes. The truth that had been held down for so many years,   
now finally exposed. Yes, Taylor was from her world. He was that   
knight. Haruka still remembered that dark day... when the Negaverse   
came to attack the Moon Kingdom. She at her forbidden post could do   
nothing to stop it. Only her beloved, one of the chosen knights of   
Queen Serenity's court, was allowed to leave the outer planet to   
protect the royal family. But it had all ended in despair. Once he   
had left to challenge the Negaverse... that was the last Princess   
Uranus had seen of him. Until now.   
  
"I can see you..." said Taylor. "It's like a lost dream. The day you   
took up your Space Sword and went with the Outer Sailor Soldiers to   
summon Sailor Saturn. I was on the Moon Kingdom, trying to protect   
Queen Serenity. I couldn't be there with you." Tears welled up in   
Haruka's eyes. She could control her emotions no longer.   
  
"You were with me," she said. "I think... deep down in my heart, I've   
always felt you there. But I didn't know what I was looking for." She   
turned away from Taylor. She did not think she could stand to look   
into his eyes anymore. "Maybe that's why I threw myself so hard into,   
my racing, my duty. Everything. Even Michiru." She looked down at her   
feet. "I'm not sure why you really want me Taylor. I've been really   
foolish, I know that."   
  
"You're the woman I love," Taylor said. "You weren't foolish; you   
just got a little lost. I'm only thankful that you've come back to   
me."  
  
Haruka smiled through tearful eyes. "Maybe it's destiny." With that,   
the two of them joined in a loving embrace that seemed to shatter the   
world around them. And in a bright flash of light, they found   
themselves standing back in the middle of their previous battle. Only   
now Haruka felt an immense strength welling up inside of her; a power   
she had never known before.   
  
"You will not go any farther," she announced to the creature who had   
dared attack her and the one she loved. She held up her weapon,   
showing the glimmering blade. "Uranus Space Turbulence!" In a mighty   
blast, Uranus' attack destroyed the monster and all traces of it.   
Exhausted, Uranus fell to her knees and her costume began to   
retransform itself. She was a Super Sailor Soldier again. Taylor   
jumped in to catch Haruka as she fell. Slowly she opened her eyes and   
looked up at him.   
  
"My hero," she managed to force out. It felt like forfeiting the   
championship trophy. Taylor smiled.   
  
"My heroine," he said to her. Then he held her close. "Just because   
you're a girl doesn't mean you can't protect me. We protect each   
other. We're not two people filling out roles here. We're in love; we   
are one."   
  
"One," Haruka whispered. It echoed in her mind, a ray of white light   
reflecting into a spectrum. "I love you," she said to Taylor. And the   
words were pure, beautiful, and true. Taylor brought his lips in   
towards hers.   
  
"I love you too," he whispered. Their lips met, and a wave of   
enchantment seemed to spread over the two of them. They would never   
let each other go.   
  
The End!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: This story was... well, it was a first of its kind   
for me. Up until this point, most of my Sailor Moon stories were   
basically for laughs, and I didn't put any genuine effort into   
writing them. I also based them solely on the dubbed version of the   
series. (Gasp! No! Not the dubbed!)  
  
"Knight for Uranus," started about the same way. I wanted to do a   
story with Haruka dating a guy and finding the more feminine side to   
herself. The idea for Taylor turning out to be Uranus' knight didn't   
come until later, though I think it made the ending much more   
significant and kinda sweet.   
  
Originally, I didn't even bring Michiru into the picture. But when I   
went to re-write my rough sketches into some kind of a complete   
story, I thought it would be much better to bring Michiru into things   
and address how she and Haruka feel about each other and the fact   
that Haruka has started dating Taylor. There was "supposed" to be a   
sense at the end that Haruka and Michiru are still very close, though   
I have no idea if that came through or not.  
  
Overall, I'm happy with how this turned out. I have to say now that's   
it's over, I was so nervous while writing it! To all of you who have   
been reading and providing feedback, thanks SO much! Your reviews   
mean a ton to me, because they show me both my strengths and weakness   
and also inspire me to keep writing. I can't thank you enough!  
  
-Katrina ^_^ 


End file.
